It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by fourteen-teacups
Summary: While helping Sister Winifred with the Christmas decorations, Angela asks an important question.


Friday afternoons in December of 1963 heralded a new routine at Nonnatus. Little Angela and Teddy Turner passed the last day of each week, from lunchtime to teatime, in the company of available nuns and nurses as well as, occasionally, even the handyman. It was a time enjoyed by all concerned during this festive time of year and it allowed Dr and Mrs Turner to focus their efforts at the surgery and maternity home. Winter generally saw an increase in the number of patients needing appointments and, what's more, the couple were supervising improvements to their medical facility recently approved by the NHS.

Fred entered the Nonnatus sitting room quietly, not wanting to disturb Teddy whom he knew was napping in one of the nearby rooms. Christmas carols played softly from the wireless while Sister Monica Joan and Angela sat at the dining table engrossed in what looked to be some sort of arts and crafts project. Wiping his hands on his coveralls, he approached Sister Winifred who appeared to be half buried in colorful paper strips.

"Well that's the gutters all cleared out," he reported, "but I can't make heads nor tails of what you're up to, Sister."

Giggling, Sister Winifred thanked him for tackling the dreaded chore before explaining, "These are for the Christmas chains; Angela is going to help me after she and Sister Monica Joan finish their paper dolls."

"Blimey, it's been a right while since I've seen a paper doll! I'm not much use with a pair of scissors," Fred admitted. "But my girls never lacked for paper chains." He smiled wistfully, "we strung 'em everywhere we could reach."

"That's lovely," Sister Winifred remarked quietly.

Hearing the scrape of a chair across the wooden floor, they looked up to see Angela step tentatively into the sitting room holding out her string of paper dolls with pride.

"Oh, those look absolutely beautiful, Angela!" Sister Winifred exclaimed. "Come and sit next to me so I can see them up close." Angela smiled shyly and perched next to the sister on the edge of the sofa.

Fred peered over their shoulders as the sister continued to admire Angela's work, "I see that each dress is different; this one is a beautiful red, and I do like the green one, and oh, this blue dress looks like your mummy's uniform!"

Angela laughed, "It does!"

"Now, do you want to take these home, or…" Sister Winifred's eyes twinkled, "shall we add them to the Christmas tree at the community centre?"

"The Christmas tree," Angela breathed, clearly awed by the honor.

The sister clapped her hands, "Good choice! Let's hand these off to Fred for safekeeping and we'll get started on our Christmas chains."

Fred accepted the paper dolls and wandered toward the dining table while folding them, accordion-style, until they were the size of just one doll. Adding them to a box on the table containing similar decorative items bound for the Iris Knight Institute, he paused near Sister Monica Joan, "Good afternoon, Sister."

"It shall be," she announced, "when we partake of the bounty bestowed upon us by the ladies of the district." She beckoned him to follow her into the kitchen. "Put the kettle on, Fred, and I will determine the finest delicacies for our repast."

He did as he was told, then pulled out cups and saucers for those who would be present for tea and filled the small pitcher with milk. Inhaling the distinctive aroma of the Christmas pastries, he smiled at the bittersweet memories evoked by such simple scents. While the kettle took its time, and Sister Monica Joan dithered over the treats, he returned to the sitting room.

"Well, look at the state of these chains!" Fred proclaimed, setting himself down in the chair opposite the sofa. "The centre'll be brimming with Christmas cheer for your Nativity, young madam!"

Angela kept her eyes on her work, "Oh, I'm not going to be in the Nativity."

"Not going to be in the Nativity?" Sister Winifred gasped.

"But of course you are!" Fred insisted. "Auntie Violet has already assigned your part and your mum came into the shop last week for all your…" he gestured somewhat wildly, "costume sundries."

Angela hummed and looked away, "I haven't told Mummy yet," she said quietly.

"Every kiddie in the district is in the Nativity!" Fred contended. Sister Winifred's mouth hung slightly open and she looked from one to the other, as they debated.

Angela looked Fred square in the eye and stated firmly, "Timmy isn't."

"Well that's because he's older now, but he used to be!" Fred exclaimed.

"No, he wasn't." Angela was polite, but completely certain.

"Sure he was, I remember one year he was a shepherd playing a violin! Had a tea towel 'round his head and wore a bathrobe." Fred nodded and crossed his arms, sure he had convinced her with such details.

"Shepherds don't play violins, Uncle Fred." Angela countered, shaking her head.

That stumped him. He looked to Sister Winifred for help, realising he was out of his depth. She sat there looking stunned, then came out of her reverie when she noticed the argument had stopped. Suddenly triumphant, she stood and wagged her finger at the both of them, "Photo albums." Then she waltzed away leaving two pairs of eyes staring after her. Calling over her shoulder, she answered their unspoken question, "We have photographs of all the parish events over the years; I'll just be a moment!"

As promised, she returned quickly with a large book. Sitting back on the sofa next to Angela, she handed the album to Fred with a pointed look. "Now Angela and I will continue with our chains while you find the proof." She smiled and turned back to their festive task, handing the little girl a new paper strip and helping her loop it through the last link.

Fred opened the scrapbook and flipped through the years while the young nun and her helper discussed the correct amount of glue to use and remembered to count to ten before releasing the ends to make sure they would stick. Turning the page, a familiar bespeckled face peeped out at him from behind a veil and he promptly realised the meaning behind Sister Winifred's nonverbal message. Blimey, if he hadn't been prepared to explain whether herdsmen had experience with stringed instruments, then he certainly wasn't going to tackle the unexpected transformation of Sister Bernadette to Mrs Turner.

Blowing out an anxious breath at the mere thought of it, he was relieved to find the intended snapshot at last. Carefully, he popped it out of the photo corners which held it in place and passed it over to Angela.

She peered closely at the image in her hand and murmured, "It _is_ him!" Her little face scrunched up as she considered this new information, then she added, "He looks a little silly."

Fred laughed, "Oh, you think he looks silly in that one, do ya?" Removing a second photo, he cheerfully offered her snap number two, Timothy as Maid Marian at the 1958 summer fete.

Angela set down the paper strip she was holding in order to accept the additional picture. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up into Fred's grinning face and dissolved into giggles, falling back on the sofa in her delight. "What is my brother _doing_?" she wondered amidst her amusement. Sister Winifred, curious as to what all of the fuss was about, leaned over to have a look and immediately joined in with Angela's snickers.

"Well now, he's doin' his bit as part of the district, isn't he?" Fred pointed out.

Angela's giggles stopped and she sat up, looking seriously at her wise friend.

"So you see…?" Fred asked gently.

"Yes, Uncle Fred," she nodded earnestly, "I'll be in the Nativity."

Fred clapped his hands, " _That's_ our girl!" Sister Winifred beamed her approval and Angela replied with a determined smile.

At just that moment the telephone rang. Not two minutes later, Nurse Anderson looked into the sitting room, "I'm on my way to Mrs Cooper and Nurse Crane is still at the maternity home; you're next on call Sister."

Before Sister Winifred could answer, the telephone rang out again. As she bustled to take the call, the teapot's shrill whistle blew, directly followed by Teddy's loud cries.

Sister Monica Joan stepped out of the kitchen, a disconcerted look on her face. Fred pulled himself to his feet, "If you could get the teapot, Sister? Looks like it's up to me to see to the lad before he throws a wobbly."

Fred shuffled off to rescue Teddy while the sister turned on her heel, intent on silencing the teapot. Angela watched the flurry of activity around her until she was the only one left in the room, sitting quietly between the Christmas chains and the photo album. Pulling the scrapbook onto her lap, she turned back the cover hoping to find more funny pictures of Timothy inside.

Several minutes later, she looked up into the serene face of Sister Julienne. "Good afternoon, Angela. I've just finished with my administrative duties for the day, may I join you?" Angela nodded as the sister sat down at her side. "You seem to have made excellent progress on the Christmas chains!" She smiled at the little girl, "What is it that has your attention now?"

"Sister Julienne, was mummy in the Nativity too?" Angela asked, pointing at the open album page, "she's dressed like a sister."

The older woman paused as she registered the situation and then considered how best to answer. "No," she said carefully, 'she wasn't in the Nativity. Your mummy worked here with us before she married your daddy."

"Mummy is a nurse." Angela stated confidently.

"Yes. She was a nurse then too, like me."

Voices from the hall approached, distracting them from the conversation at hand. Angela's face lit up as her parents and older brother entered the sitting room. Their greetings were interrupted by a loud wail emanating from the next room.

Sister Monica Joan called from the dining room, "Someone may wish to offer assistance to Fred. He has abandoned me in my hour of need and yet it is you," she waved a hand at Patrick, "who is the child's father!" She shook her head in exasperation but continued to lay the table for tea.

"I'll see to him, Sister," Patrick answered, concealing a chuckle as he followed the sound of Teddy's cries.

Shelagh raised her eyes at Timothy, "Perhaps your Good Turn for the day could be lending a hand to Sister Monica Joan?"

"Sure, Mum." He set his school bag on one of the chairs and moved into the adjoining room.

Shelagh sat down with Angela and Sister Julienne. "Hello dearest," she gave her daughter a cuddle, "you're looking at pictures? Oh!" Her posture stiffened just for a moment as she realised what this particular album contained.

The sister cleared her throat quietly, "I'll just see if I can offer my help to Sister Monica Joan as well." She stood and joined her eldest sister in the dining area where Timothy, along with Fred and Nurse Dyer, carried savory items and various Christmas treats to the table.

Angela looked up at her mother, "Mummy, when you were a nurse before you married Daddy, did you dress like a sister?"

Shelagh relaxed at her daughter's sweet question. She had always intended for Angela to know about both of her callings and had planned to tell her when the time was right. Clearly, that time was now. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Yes, I lived at Nonnatus whilst I was a nurse...and a nun, that's another name for the sisters."

"But you're still a nurse," Angela tilted her head to one side.

Smoothing Angela's hair back from her forehead, Shelagh replied, "I am, but now I'm also a wife and a mother."

"Instead of a sister? I mean a nun?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Angela's eyes fell back to the photos in the album. "Mummy, Timmy was in the Nativity!"

Shelagh laughed, "Yes, he was, and now it's your turn!" Apparently due to Angela's age, that was enough information about her mother's time at Nonnatus for the moment.

"He looked so funny!" Angela's giggles returned.

"Did he?"

"Uh huh. Mummy, when can I wear my Nativity costume?" The little girl bounced in her seat, her earlier reticence about said performance already forgotten.

"Very soon! I just have to complete the finishing touches." Seeing Angela's wide smile, she hugged her close again.

The sound of Teddy's babbles caused them both to look up. "Da! Da-da-da-da!" The little boy brandished a small wooden train engine in one hand as his father carried him into the room. Timothy followed them in, much to Teddy's delight.

"He's feeling much brighter after a nappy change and being reunited with his toy," Patrick reported with a grin, "although you can see by the drooling that his teeth are still bothering him."

"Oh dear," Shelagh sympathised, "we'll see about getting him a teething biscuit; it looks like tea is about ready." Fred, Nurse Dyer and the two elder sisters quietly gravitated toward the table, now completely set with the tea things and delicious treats.

As the Turners moved to join them, Angela's clear voice rang throughout the room, "Daddy, did you know Mummy used to be a nun?"

The room went silent as all eyes snapped to Patrick who could hide neither his blush nor his surprise at his daughter's announcement. Shelagh's laughter broke the hush that had fallen and the rest of the Nonnatuns joined in with her amusement at the poor man's expense.

Clearing his throat, Patrick muttered, "I thought those days were behind me."

"Sorry, Dad," Tim informed him as he reached to take Teddy, "I'm afraid you're in for at least one more round when this one finds out."

Shelagh put her arm through Patrick's and led him towards the dining room, "It's not so bad, dearest," she whispered, "and you can be sure I will make up for any amount of teasing you may be subjected to." Her accompanying wink left him speechless for the second time that afternoon.

As the small group gathered around the table for their festive tea, they left empty chairs for those they hoped would soon return. Teddy gnawed on his biscuit and the colors of the nearby Christmas tree captivated his attention for the time being. Angela clambered onto the chair next to Fred, knowing from experience he would drop an extra treat or two onto her plate. Sister Julienne blessed the meal and friendly conversations began as the serving dishes were passed from hand to hand.

"Oi, Timothy," Fred nudged Angela and called across to the boy, "your sister here learned a thing or two about ya today!" The two conspirators snickered at Tim's confused expression. "Remember the Cub's performance of Robin Hood?" Fred continued. Tim rolled his eyes. "And just who it was that played Maid Marian?" Tim's ears began to turn red.

Fred gave Angela a nod. "Timmy was wearing a girl costume!" Angela squealed.

Laughter erupted around the room. Most of those present could recall the event, but seeing it anew through Angela's eyes added merriment to the memory. Nurse Dyer patted Timothy's shoulder in sympathy and he nodded good naturedly in spite of his embarrassment.

"Nah, I'm a numpty for bringin' that up," Fred shook his head. "But I'll have ya know that helped young madam here decide to do the Nativity herself; she was havin' second thoughts earlier."

Murmurs of astonishment could be heard throughout the room as Angela and Timothy looked at each other. Then Tim smiled and Angela slid off her chair, ran to the other side of the table and hugged him for all he was worth.

 _A/N: Many thanks to Ginchy and Birdy for their assistance!_


End file.
